Superfirenfragilmewticexpezapidocious Two
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: This is set a few years after Superfirenfragilmewticexpezapidocious. The Legendary birds are fullgrown, and Giovanni's just around the corner.
1. Now That Was Weird

CAUTION: If you're planning on reading this one AND continuing the Rainbowmon thing...I suggest you don't. This has at least one spoiler in it, and was specifically made in advance for the people who didn't enjoy the Rainbowmon scenario thingy bop. Read it at your own risk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Superfirenfragilmewticexpezapidocious Two  
  
  
Chapter 1: Now That Was Weird...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was now fourteen, and taller than Misty. Both were starting to fill out the way teenagers should.  
  
Brock hadn't changed much. He was still as girl-crazy as ever, something I found out from Misty's knowing look the first time I saw him run after some female. I hadn't changed at all, except a little inwardly. Spectra had been gone for a few years, having stayed behind after the Rainbowmon episode was over. The three Legendaries had now reached full-size, and Ash's Duplicmew was now just slightly smaller than me.  
  
Sometime during our travels Misty had placed a white bow on Ziggy's tail, and the little cat enjoyed it a little too much for my tastes.  
  
Ziggy had also developed a crush on me...One that I was determined to extinguish.  
  
As for the three trainer's Pokémon...Wartortle had evolved into Blastoise, Togepi into Togetic, and Zubat into Golbat.  
  
Various events, including the Rainbowmon incident, had prevented Ash from completing any of the mini-Pokémon League matches, so here we were again. Trying to prove that Ash could climb to the top of the ladder.  
  
We were about to go into the Pokémon League Reception building, but were stopped by a familiar stubborn team.  
  
"You need to prepare for trouble."  
  
"And definitely make that double."  
  
"We protect the world from devastation-"  
  
"-And try to unite all people within our nation."  
  
"We denounce the evils of truth...and love."  
  
"And shall extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie." Cue the light.  
  
"James." Same as above.  
  
"Team Rocket *always* blasts off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now, and then prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth!" the said Pokémon hopped in front of them. "That's right!"  
  
We all sweat-dropped, and then Ash hopped back up, "We're a little busy."  
  
"Tell that to the boss, twerp!" Jessie snarled.  
  
"He's given us strict orders to bring *you* to him," James said in a condescending tone.  
  
I was exasperated.  
  
"No, da boss wants ya for himself," Meowth informed us.  
  
"Cuno-arty?" Articuno questioned.  
[And if we don't have any intention of going with you?]  
  
"Then you leave us no choice," Jessie laughed.  
  
With a poof and a flash of light, a large net appeared over us.  
  
I sneered.  
  
With a release of Psychic energy, the net flew up above our heads and exploded. The three flew off into the air yelling, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
With a sparkle of light, they were gone. For now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh oh oh oh oh!!!!!  
  
Okay sorry. Lol. Do you know where the three Legendaries got their name from? And *why* they are called the THREE Legendaries?  
  
Analyzation:  
  
Articuno: Arctic=cold  
Zapdos: Zap=lightning  
Moltres: Kinda like "molten" lava...  
  
Alright. That was the obvious part.  
  
Now for the last part of their names...  
  
For you people who can count up to at least three in Spanish you would know that one two three is "uno dos tres..."  
  
Now look at the end of their names...Wow, isn't that cool?!?!?!  
  
Sorry, you probably already knew thatm but humor me!! 


	2. Key the Dramatic Music

Chapter 2 Key the Dramatic Music  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to Ash questioningly, What was that all about? I was referring to the brief Team Rocket appearance.  
  
He shrugged, "Got me."  
  
A dark shadow passed ominously over us, and we all simultaneously glanced up...Well. With the exception of Zapdos and Moltres, who were arguing over who had the better-looking beak.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that sky," Brock stated, sounding uneasy.  
  
Neither did I.  
  
The sky was a very dark, angry gray, grouchy clouds massing along its length. Thunder started to rumble, and lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
"Pi..." Pikachu whimpered.  
  
"Togetic Gett ic?" Togetic queried.  
[I wonder why this storm was brought on?]  
  
I slowly shook my head, I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this...  
  
Lugia nodded, looking up, So do I...I can sense evil forces swirling and shifting...  
  
Ash's Duplicmew spoke, "It almost feels like..." Ziggy shook her head in denial, "Nah...It couldn't be..."  
  
"What?" Misty pried.  
  
"Like an echo of..." Ziggy turned to look at me, adoringly. Then her face became serious, since this *was* evil we were talking about, "-Mew."  
  
I gulped, and sharply turned my head to Lugia, whose eyes were almost as wide as mine.  
  
Like a faint echo of Mew, did you say? Lugia inquired.  
  
'Please no. Please, *no*,' I thought desperately.  
  
Ziggy nodded in confirmation, oblivious to the terror that was reigning in my heart.  
  
I could almost hear my heart fall out of my chest and hit the ground with a sickening thud. My breathing started to quicken.  
  
I'd thought that part of my life was over.  
  
I'd believed that the worrying was finally done.  
  
But I could sense what Ziggy did...  
  
And knew in that instant that we had not yet won. 


	3. Cue the Evil, Malicious Laughing

Chapter 3 Cue the Evil, Malicious Laughing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite my misgivings, we trudged on ahead to our destination: The Pokémon League Reception building.  
  
Ash registered, after making sure with us (well, Lugia and I) that we weren't about to bolt out on him.  
  
I felt like doing just that, but maintained a shred of self-control.  
  
That is, until *he* spoke to me.  
  
At first I thought I was going crazy, and imagining the cruel, cold voice inside of my head.  
  
But the blur that I was first able to pick up formed into words, and I realized I was being spoken to telepathically.  
  
Hello Mew. There was not even a hint of warmth in the malicious voice. I am waiting.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, a headache coming on because of the sheer immensity of this being's insertion of its presence in my mind. What do you want?  
  
I want you and your companions to come to me, the evil being sneered.  
  
I wanted to scream 'Get out of my head!' but refrained from giving him the satisfaction of my doing so. What did we ever do to you?  
  
A harsh laugh, Pitiful fool. You've done nothing to me...But you threaten my existence.  
  
I could hear distant concerned human voices, but I focused on the sinister creature that was trying to confuse my senses...And succeeding. How do I threaten your existence? I have no intention of harming-  
  
I was sharply cut off, Don't you understand? The two of us cannot live in peace. This has to be settled, one way...Or another, and, with a laugh that sent shivers up my spine, the pressure on my senses *and* the wicked being were gone from my mind.  
  
For now.  
  
I brought myself back to the present, where I found myself splayed out on the floor, having fallen down after being contacted. My tail twitched, a habit that I'd picked up when I was younger and frightened. Ash was hovering worriedly over me, "Mew? Are you alright?"  
  
'No, I'm not alright! Can't you see? Nothing is right anymore!' I wanted to yell, to explode...To do *anything*.  
  
Anything but remain helpless against this evil creature that would most likely knock aside anything in its path.  
  
I swallowed, and nodded, "Mew."  
  
Ash gave me a dubious look. He could tell I was lying. But he was excited about reentering the Pokémon League, and let the subject drop.  
  
But I knew I would have to face it sooner or later.  
  
And I knew that it would indeed be sooner than later. 


	4. Fine Then, We'll Come.

S2 Chapter 5 Fine Then, We'll Come.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go, Articuno!"  
  
Articuno chirped, and used Blizzard on the growling Houndoom on command from Ash.  
  
I yawned widely. Ash's battle was scheduled the day after he registered, which was, of course, today. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, since I was mostly worried about the upcoming meeting between me and *him*.  
  
I tried to focus on the battle. The Houndoom had a resistance against Ice moves, but Ash had trained the arctic bird very well, so it caused it to reel over and become momentarily stunned.  
  
Ash used his few free seconds by commanding, "Articuno, Peck!"  
  
Articuno jabbed the poor canine in the forehead, causing it to fall backwards, but then it hopped to its feet.  
  
Ash's opponent commanded something, but I was unable to hear it because I could feel another headache coming on...And I knew what that meant.  
  
Why are you keeping me waiting? Must I have someone bring you to me? Do you insist on avoiding your destiny? the evil voice inquired.  
  
Leave me alone! I sent back, eyes closed painfully.  
  
A malicious laugh. I don't think so. You must come to me soon, or our meeting will be that much more painful.  
  
You don't scare me! I shot with a confidence I didn't feel.  
  
Lying doesn't become you...And also, you're bad at it. I could feel him grin sinisterly. I won't wait much longer. If you're not at the Seafoam Islands by noon tomorrow...I'll have to get you there by brute force. And you wouldn't like that...Now would you?  
  
I squeezed my eyes tighter, I'll be there.  
  
Don't forget your companions.  
  
Dang. I thought I could slide that by him. I can't promise that.  
  
Then I can't promise that they'll be unharmed, he replied.  
  
Why are you doing this? I whimpered.  
  
I told you. I believe the correct phrase would be "This world ain't big enough for the two of us".  
  
I abruptly cut off contact with him. I couldn't take anymore.  
  
But I could still hear echoes of his fanatic laughing. Curse him!  
  
Luckily, I had been sitting behind Misty and Brock, so they hadn't noticed me slumped on the ground. Ash had been too busy to notice, although a few crowd members were looking at me curiously. The Houndoom was down, and a very tough Mareep was out.  
  
Guys, I prompted Misty and Brock.  
  
They turned and looked at me inquisitively.  
  
I have some bad news. 


	5. Dun dun...

S2 Chapter 6 Daylight Come and Me Wanna Go Home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was reluctantly packing up his bag. "Let me get this straight. I can't compete in the Pokémon League anymore, and *you're* going to Teleport us to the Seafoam Islands where someone's supposedly waiting for us. And all this is because of some evil voice that you heard in your head that could very well be a Drowzee playing a practical joke."  
  
Needless to say, he was rather angry.  
  
And I was rather exasperated. "It was *not* a Drowzee. I can swear by it. No mere Drowzee could be this malevolent."  
  
"If you say so," Ash mumbled. I gave him an annoyed look.  
  
Brock moved closer to me, and whispered, "Sorry, Ash is just disappointed that he can't compete in the League again this year. Gary's been getting closer and closer to becoming a Pokémon League Champion, so Ash feels like he's falling behind."  
  
I know, I sent to him alone. It's just that he doesn't realize how serious this all is...But he will soon enough.  
  
"Okay," Ash said loudly. "I'm ready."  
  
"So am I," Misty chimed in. Togetic grumbled something about how he'd rather take a nap, and the three birds were spitting sparks, flames, and ice chunks at each other passionately.  
  
Pikachu sighed, and hopped onto his trainer's shoulder. "Pikachu pi?"  
[Can we go now?]  
  
I nodded, and, with a little concentration on my part, we were at the Seafoam Islands in a flash.  
  
The spot we were in was secluded, and ahead of us stretched miles and miles of ocean.  
  
"Zapdos zapdo?" the electric bird asked.  
[What now?]  
  
I'm sure- I was cut off as a gentle-appearing Dragonite landed softly in front of us. It purrled something incoherent, and I looked at the others and shrugged. I guess we're supposed to follow it.  
  
So Ash climbed on a reluctant Zapdos with Pikachu, Brock on an angry Moltres, and Misty on a perturbed Articuno.  
  
After a short flight following the dragon, the three birds and their burdens, as well as Togetic, landed down on our destination. Ziggy and I didn't touch the ground, of course. We merely hovered at a comfortable height above it. The Dragonite made a reassuring noise, and lead us into an ominous building that just happened to be on this particular island.  
  
It brought us to a door that it stopped in front of, and then mysteriously disappeared. I glanced around myself to see where it had gone -anything to keep my mind off of the dreaded Pokémon that I was surely to meet soon- but the door opened with a loud creek, and we went inside the room.  
  
The sight that greeted us was a large gym layout (what did I expect?). I was now beginning to think that every freaking human in the world had at least one Pokémon gym that they could call theirs...  
  
I didn't see a Pokémon, but I did see a sole human.  
  
A human that I dreaded.  
  
A human that I despised.  
  
A human that was looking at me and laughing in a sick way that made me feel that he knew something very important that I didn't...Something that would be the end of me.  
  
"So. You came. I knew you would. My indispensable Pokémon made sure of that." Seeing the blank look on the three trainer's faces -as well as my other Pokémon companions- he explained further, "Oh yes. I don't believe you've met my newest creation."  
  
A Pokémon was floating towards us from the shadows. Giovanni introduced us, "Meet...Mewtwo."  
  
The Pokémon was finally in the light, and I got a good look at him. He was taller than I, and white and purple.  
  
I won't be modest; I'm what you would call a cute Pokémon...He was what you would call pure evil.  
  
"That one wretched Mew may have destroyed my lab...But what kind of person would I be if I didn't have an extra tissue sample?"  
  
My eyes widened. Mewtwo looked at me, powerful hatred shining in his eyes. I swallowed, but tried to hold his gaze strongly.  
  
"It took me a while to find a few capable workers, but the result was well worth the time."  
  
Ash stepped forward challengingly, and the Team Rocket leader held up his hand, "This is a battle that is just between them. My scientists have brought out the best qualities and strengths of Mew in my creation. They must fight to see who is strongest...No trainers involved."  
  
Ash looked at me helplessly, and I told him, He's right. You don't need to interfere.  
  
"But *Mew*," Ziggy whined.  
  
I smiled at her, and she melted under my gaze. Don't worry.  
  
She needn't worry, Mewtwo sneered. But you should.  
  
Good has always overpowered evil. No reason it shouldn't now, I retorted.  
  
"We shall see." Giovanni stepped back. "Let the games begin."  
  
It wasn't exactly what *I* would call a game. But it did begin.  
  
Before making any offensive moves, Mewtwo brought up a strikingly purple protective bubble around itself.  
  
I brought up my own Barrier, but mine was a non-threatening pink.  
  
Hovering, Mewtwo abruptly rammed into my bubble, the force causing me to go backwards a few feet.  
  
This would be the fight of a lifetime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Did you notice how I paired the people with the birds? Zapdos with Ash because of his fave lil Pokémon Pikachu, Brock with Moltres because of Vulpix, and Misty on Articuno because of her icy water Pokémon...Lol. I just felt like pointing that out, sorry. 


	6. Redemption

S2 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After ramming proved to cause very little damage, Mewtwo and I changed tactics.  
  
A large stream of flames shot from my mouth and through my bubble, only to dissolve against Mewtwo's protective Barrier.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes glowed as it tried to weaken me with Psychic, but his attacks couldn't penetrated my defense any more than mine could his.  
  
An inward part of me knew that neither of us would win...and we would both be destroyed in the process of trying to.  
  
So I increased my defense, and stopped my offense completely. I *had* to try to talk some sense into Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo! Don't do this! I pleaded.  
  
Mewtwo continued to bombard me with various attacks as he replied, There is not room for both of us. One of us must die.  
  
We're *both* going to lose this battle.  
  
Mewtwo sneered, and hit me with a powerful Thunder that knocked me and my bubble backwards. That's what you think!  
  
I let out a startled cry, and Teleported behind him to give me a second to regain my composure. He twisted in midair, but showed no surprise at my move. I racked through my brain for an idea. The words I utilized now could affect the rest of the world. I needed to stall my super-clone...Or distract him.  
  
He's manipulating you.  
  
*That* caused him to pause before he shot off the kinetic ball of energy that he was preparing in his paws at me. He blinked in confusion, and I continued on. Giovanni doesn't *care* about you! To him you're just a powerful Pokémon that he owns-  
  
Mewtwo sharply interrupted me, I am owned by no one! He released the energy ball, and it bounced off my bubble -causing me to go back a few feet- and hit his. But it wasn't as powerful as it had been when it hit me, so it barely moved Mewtwo an inch.  
  
Who is that feeds and *commands* you?!  
  
He is *merely* my pawn! Mewtwo grated.  
  
Break away from him! I pleaded as I raised my defense, my pink protective bubble shimmering. He's *evil*! ...And he's turned *you* evil!  
  
I am what I *choose*! Mewtwo declared harshly, as he used Psywave. It didn't even cause me to budge half a centimeter.  
  
Mewtwo! You can't do this! Let go of your hate! Your mind has been twisted by Giovanni! You *don't* want to do bad...I *know* you don't! You just feel hurt!  
  
The only thing I feel... Mewtwo drew out slowly, then lashed out, -is ANNOYED! And with that, the genetically created Pyschic-type sent a pummel of attacks my way, as I tried desperately to strengthen my Barrier and survive his offensive moves.  
  
"NO!" I heard a male voice shout, and I spared a quick glance.  
  
Mewtwo and I were close to the ground, and Ash had chosen that moment to rush forward and between us. I cried out to him to go back...  
  
But it was too late.  
  
My trainer was hit by a strong Psychic attack by Mewtwo, as Giovanni called out, "Foolish child!" Pikachu also yelled at Ash, although his shout wasn't an insult. Mewtwo, tired of Giovanni, knocked the Team Rocket Boss against the wall, which he hit with a crunch, then slid down on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Pikachu and I were both instantly by Ash's side, and the three birds and humans were close behind.  
  
"Ash!" Misty whispered fiercely, as she shook him. "Wake up, Ash!"  
  
But Ash didn't move...Didn't breathe.  
  
Brock muttered, "Oh no...Ash..."  
  
Pikachu whimpered, "Pika-pi," and started shocking the boy.  
  
Although it was a valiant effort, the electricity did nothing for Ash.  
  
A dozen plans rushed through my head. All of them useless.  
  
Until a lightbulb came on.  
  
Recover!  
  
I used the healing move on the still trainer, but I wasn't strong enough to do it by myself.  
  
Mewtwo, help me! I begged.  
  
Mewtwo looked at me, then at the unconscious Giovanni, then at Ash.  
  
Please! I urgently requested. He's just a boy! He doesn't deserve to die!  
  
Pikachu helped me plea. [Mewtwo. He's my *trainer*. He's a *good* human. Don't let him die! I love him!]  
  
The three legendary birds, not wanting to be outdone, also chimed in with a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Pleases".  
  
Misty went up to Mewtwo, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Mew can't do it alone...And I *won't* let you get away with Ash's death." Her eyes started to tear up, "I...don't know what I'd do without him..."  
  
I could sense Mewtwo's confusion. Love was an emotion he'd never felt before. But-  
  
I interrupted. My life energy was draining as I gave it to Ash, and I could feel myself steadily weakening. Help now! Talk *later*!  
  
Looking a bit surprised, Mewtwo floated over to my side, and assisted me in attempting to heal the Pallet trainer.  
  
Ash's face was deathly pale. The spectators watched in tensed silence.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Ziggy howled, tears streaming down her black face.  
  
No, it's not! I snapped. Pessimism was *not* what this matter called for.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, I could see no improvement. And neither could Mewtwo, it appeared, for he spoke in our minds. Perhaps it *is* hopeless-  
  
I was unable to control my temper. For the last time! IT IS NOT HOPELESS! I screamed into their minds. If you would stop worrying about it BEING hopeless and actually tried to help, then maybe it WOULDN'T be hopeless!  
  
I'd completely and thoroughly confused myself...And by the looks on everyone else's faces, I'd confused them, too.  
  
But I turned my concentration back on Ash, thinking to myself, *Don't die on me, Ash. You had better not die on me...*  
  
Everyone's eyes were on the motionless trainer, all apprehensive. Mewtwo was looking regretful, but kept his full attention on healing Ash.  
  
"Pika-pi," Pikachu mournfully murmured, touching Ash's hand gently. He moved up to the boy's face, and gave him a heart-felt lick on the cheek. Tears glittered in the electric mouse's eyes, and a sole drop trickled down Pikachu's cheek, and onto Ash's.  
  
Ash's eyes abruptly fluttered open, and he moaned, "I'm hungry."  
  
For a split second, we all just stared wide-mouthed at him. Then we started laughing. He's *hungry*, I repeated humorously.  
  
He didn't see anything funny about the situation, and after a slight pause he asked, "Where am I?" Then he spotted Mewtwo, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Mew! Why aren't you--? Why isn't he--? Uh, Why are---? Huh?"  
  
Ziggy and Pikachu giggled, and both latched around poor confused Ash's neck, giving him tight Pokéhugs. I explained, Mewtwo helped save your life.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I turned to the Pokémon in question, who took a while before replying. Any human that risks his life to stop two Pokémon from killing each other can't be all bad.  
  
[Nicely put!] Moltres squawked.  
  
[I coulda done better!] Zapdos bragged.  
  
[No way!] Articuno declared.  
  
The Lightning- and Flying-type zapped the Ice- and Flying-type, who retaliated in kind. Moltres, not wanting to be left out, spat out some flames at Articuno.  
  
Mewtwo turned a curious eye on them, but the rest of us were so used to it that we paid them no heed. Ash got to his feet unshakily, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Ziggy hovering near his head. Misty and Brock each held onto an arm to steady him. Ash looked into Mewtwo's eyes, "Thanks for saving me." He threw a brief glance at me. "*Both* of you."  
  
Mewtwo shifted semi-embarrassedly. He wasn't used to compliments. He shrugged it off, It was *my* fault that you got hurt. It's only sensible that I help heal you. He paused, but felt that he had to apologize. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at controlling my powers.  
  
Understandably, I nodded. With his power he *needed* to be taught how to do so...And I felt that I was the one that had to teach him. But there was a problem...He felt awkward around humans.  
  
Sure, time would help cure some of that...But being around Ash would simply serve to him as a constant reminder that he had almost killed a human. And that would be psychological torture.  
  
...I knew what I had to do.  
  
It's time for me to go.  
  
"Huh?" Misty blinked.  
  
Mewtwo and I.  
  
They still weren't on the same line as I. "What are you talking about, Mew?" Brock inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Ash seconded.  
  
I didn't know how to put it, so I gave the best explanation that I could. Even when I became you Pokémon, Ash, I knew that I would not be able to stay with you forever. My time with you was to be cut short by something. I didn't know what at the time, and didn't even figure it out until now. I was destined to be with you so that I would eventually reach this point.  
  
"What point?" Misty cut in.  
  
Where I have to teach Mewtwo to control his powers. I've been in his position before...Except I was taught by my family in how to keep my powers leashed...But there are no more Mews left...So *I* must teach him. It will take much time and patience...And it shall be best if...we leave you. They had no idea how hard it was on me to complete that last sentence. Mewtwo had some idea, and glanced over at me with something like an apology in his eyes.  
  
"If you're sure, Mew," Ash said quietly. He'd had to let his Pokémon go before. He tried to put on a strong face, but I knew that inside it was tearing him apart...As it was me.  
  
Mewtwo placed a paw tentatively on Ash's shoulder. I'm sorry to be such a bother to you. Please forgive me.  
  
"No problem-" Ash's voice broke. He tried hard to control his tears. As did I.  
  
Misty abandoned all pretense of pretending to hide her flooding eyes, and gave me a hug, startling me. "You keep Mewtwo out of trouble, now. You hear?" she whispered.  
  
I nodded. Brock gave me a pat, and after a moment's hesitation, Ash enveloped me in an Ursaring hug. "Pika," the small Electric-type sniffled.  
  
Sobbing uncontrollably, Ziggy came over and embraced me with her tiny arms. "I'll miss you!"  
  
And I, you, I replied. *Don't cry, don't cry,* I repeated over and over in my head. The legendaries stopped their battle and let out a chorus of "so long's" and "farewell's", which I returned. Well, I'll see you all later! I shakily told them, shooting off into the air before things got even more emotional. Mewtwo followed me.  
  
Maybe you'll see them again, he tried to console me.  
  
Maybe. 


	7. Finale.

Finale  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so, with a final sad glance, I departed from that wretched place.  
  
Despite what Mewtwo said, Ash and I might never meet again, I knew.  
  
There was a good change that I would see him, but he might never get to see me.  
  
But I had to leave him for Mewtwo's sake.  
  
However, I wouldn't leave Ash Ketchum empty handed.  
  
The unsuspecting boy had a new egg in his backpack.  
  
Yes, *another* egg.  
  
But this egg was an almost glowing black with little pink spaced-out hearts on it that shimmered as well...It was a beautiful egg, and my description can't even begin to give it justice.  
  
Now, apart from the Pokémon inside it to take my place, it had a purpose:  
  
If even a little good showed through the evil, there could be joy and happiness all around.  
  
The evil being the black of course, and the hearts standing for the selfless love that Ash showed to his Pokémon.  
  
Ash would be fine without me, I knew.  
  
The only problem was...  
  
Would I be okay without him?  
  
Only time would tell...  
  
And I knew that Mewtwo needed me more than I needed Ash...  
  
So there was only one choice available to me...  
  
But I would forever retain the memory of Ash Ketchum.  
  
  
  
  
The good and the bad we survived through,  
And the happiness and sorrow too,  
But throughout the whole time, I knew you were there for me,  
And by the same token you knew I would help you in times of need,  
I must leave you now since together we were not meant to be,  
And the only thing of you I'm left with is my memory.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Heh, I contructed this poem just for this story.  
  
  
Stinky, ain't it?  
  
  
Lol. Well, never mind that. It took me all of one minute and is all I feel like doing. I am finally done with this story, and am sorry if you're disappointed. I wanted to get it done so that I could write other stories. I didn't know it was gonna be this long, lol. Welp, all I have left to say is that I own this story, it's mine, don't take it. I don't own Pokémon, though. All right. After all's said and done..........more's said than done. Later gators! 


End file.
